Folge 57
Folge 57 thumb|[[Sonic the Hedgehog Der Held von Mobius]]thumb|[[Sally Acorn Anführerin der Freedom Fighters]]thumb|[[Iron Queen Herrscherin der Iron Dominion]]thumb|[[Snively Iron Queens Geliebter und Eggmans Neffe]]thumb|[[Conquering Storm Bride des Raiju Clans]]thumb|[[Lightning Lynx Raiju-Rückkehrer]]thumb|[[Gongzhu the Lynx Prinzessin von Dragon Kingdom]]thumb|[[Rich Nights Bride des Yagyu Clans]]Sonic macht eine Homing Attack auf den Iron King, doch er blockt ab, während Amy ihn wegschlägt. Iron King: Du wirst jetzt sterben! Amy: Das werden wir sehen. Antoine, Sonic und Tails: Geht rein und macht den Rest. Ich kümmere mich um den Iron King! Sonic: OK. Pass auf dich auf, ok? Amy: Geht klar. Sonic, Antoine und Tails gehen rein, während Charles und Rosemary draußen bleiben und zugucken. Sally: SONIC! Sonic: Sally? Elias? Ihr seid hier? Elias: Ja. Ich möchte mir meinen Platz wieder holen. Antoine: Den werdön sie auch wiedörse'ön! Tails: Dann beeilen wir uns lieber. Bei Mina Ash: Wir müssen leise sein. Sonia: Warum redet ihr dann? Ash: Keine Ahnung. Mina: Psst. Manic: ... In Dragon Kingdom CS: Es wird Zeit für den Plan. Lightning? Lightning: Ja CS? CS: Du kommst mit zum Lotustempel! Lightning: Geht klar! Bei Gongzhu Gongzhu: Die Iron Dominion ist in New Mobotropolis? Das ist ja schrecklich! Ken, kannst du dahin fliegen? Und ach ja, nimm den Fan of Fen Xing mit. Ken: OK. Ken fliegt auf einer Wolke weg Gongzhu: Ich werde Bao finden. Und CS plant bestimmt wieder was. Gaoshou: Pass auf dich auf, Gongzhu. Wir wissen, zu was CS fähig ist! (Folge 53) Gongzhu: -nickt- Gongzhu geht nach draußen Im Kerker Hamlin: -wacht auf- Wo bin ich? Penelope: Im Käfig mit mir und Dylan. Hamlin: Wo sind Charles und Rosemary? Dylan: Draußen. Hamlin: SEID IHR BEHINDERT? GEHT RAUS HIER! Penelope: Nein, das ist halt Teil des Plans. 3 sind drinnen, damit die Iron Dominion denkt, dass alle gefangen sind. Hamlin: Blödester Plan EVER! In der digitalen Welt NICOLE: Ich muss die digitale Welt beschützen. Auch wenn Iron NICOLE weg ist, sie kann dennoch einen Joker besitzen. Ich befürchte das Schlimmste. Bei der Iron Queen IQ: Wir scheinen bis jetzt zu gewinnen! Snively: Ja, das wäre schön! IQ: Ich informiere mich mal, wie es in Dragon Kingdom geht. Rich Nights? Rich Nights: Der Yagyu beginnt den Chaoss! IQ: Gut. Fangt an. Conquering Storm? CS: Der Raiju Clan wird den Master Emerald schon bekommen. IQ: Habt ihr Schwierigkeiten?! CS: Der Master Emerald wird nicht nur von Ihnen begehrt. Es sind weitere Eindringlinge auf der Insel und die sind zäh. (SUSFU 30-31) IQ: Dann tötet sie! CS: Wie ihr wünscht. IQ: Und wie ich das wünsche! Ende und aus! Die IQ kappt die Verbindung. Snively: Liebes? IQ: Geh mir aus den Augen! Ich werde mich um den Master Emerald kümmern! Der Raiju Clan ist so inkompetent, mir fällt gerade kein passendes Beispiel ein! Snively: Du kannst nicht auf Angel Island! IQ: Ach ne?! TRAUST DU ES MIR ETWA NICHT ZU? Snively: Doch, das schon. Das Problem ist, dass man ohne einen Warp Ring überhaupt nicht raufkommt. IQ: Egal. Der Raiju Clan ist so inkompetent...was macht eigentlich Conquering Storm auf Dragon Kingdom? O.O Snively: Stimmt....sollte sie nicht auf Angel Island sein? Auf dem Mount Stormtop CS: Lightning, wir sind gleich da. Lightning: Gut. Aber was machen wir oben? CS: Dragon Kingdom erobern, was denn sonst? Lightning: Aber... CS: Was?! Lightning: Du hast dich aber sehr verändert. CS: Thundering Rain ist tot, Raging Typhoon ebenso. Als Bride des mächtigsten Clans Dragon Kingdoms habe ich wohl Verantwortung zu tragen. Lightning: Ich habe sehr viel krankes von dir gehört. CS: Was denn? -.- Lightning: Du hast 1000 Babys gekillt? O.O (SUSFU 22) CS: Die Lycalos haben uns mehrere Ninjas genommen. Sie brauchten eine Bestrafung, die schmerzt! Genau wie die Raijus leiden mussten, als sie an denen starben. Lightning: Aber...ist das nicht ein bisschen hart? CS: Lightning? Lightning: Ja? CS: Das war die Bestrafung, die sie brauchten. Ich bereue nichts. Lightning: Wenn du meinst. In Dragon Kingdom herrscht Panik Gongzhu: Was zum? YAGYUS?! Windy Hill: Die Prinzessssssssin! ERGREIFT SSSSSSIE! Gongzhu: Nur über meiner Leiche! Gongzhu besiegt einen nach den Anderen, doch dann tritt Windy Hill ihr in den Rücken. Windy Hill: Der heutige Tag wird alssssss dein Todesssssdatum in die Geschichte eingehen! ???: Als dein Versagen wird er eingehen, Windy Hill! ??? zieht Windy Hill an den Ohren und schlägt sie hart ins Gesicht. Windy Hill: Au...wer...? Gongzhu: Bao? Bao: Hallo Gongzhu. Lange nicht gesehen. (Genauer gesagt seit Folge 53 nicht) Windy Hill: Attackiert Beide! Auf dem Mount Stormtop Lightning: Endlich oben. CS: Wie zum...? Lightning: Ist was? CS: Der Fan of Fen Xing ist nicht mehr da! Lightning: WAS? Aber wer soll das genommen haben? CS: Wer immer das war....ich werde ihn finden. Lightning? Lightning: Ja? CS: Geh nach unten, schnapp dir den Warp Ring und teleportier dich nach Angel Island. Lightning: Aber warum? CS: Um sicher zu gehen, dass der Raiju Clan würdig Angel Island verlässt. Lightning: OK. Ich komme gleich. Lightning rennt nach unten, doch jemand steht vor ihm. Lightning: DU! (Folge 6) Espio: Korrekt, Lightning. Lightning: Du wirst nicht Conquering Storm aufhalten! Espio: Muss ich aber. Evil must die, beware my ninja power! Das Finale kommt langsam in die Gänge! Wie wird’s enden? Kategorie:Folgen